


Dragonshift

by sciencefictioness



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Skyrim Fusion, Aphrodisiac Dragon Come, Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), But No Little Erenlings Will Be Born, Domestic Fluff, Dragon Shapeshifter Eren, Dragons, Eggs Will Be Laid, Eren's Serpentine Dragon Tongue, Established Relationship, Hunter Jean, Just Gotta Throw That Out There, M/M, Mage Levi, Magic, Magic-Users, No mpreg, Oviposition, Shameless Smut, Skyrim Universe, Smut, So World Rich Yet So Filthy, Sorry Not Sorry, Supernatural Elements, Thing Get A Little Weird, Threesome - M/M/M, dragon cock, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eren had to take his dragon form at least once a month, magick overwhelming him and forcing him to turn.  If he changed more often Eren could transform back at will, but it was dangerous to roam the skies as a dragon.  He could not just stay earthbound in a shift.  He’d tried.  So Eren waited as long as he could, willing the power down inside him, and then once a month he let it take over.  Eren turned into a dragon, nuzzled hard into Levi and Jean, and then flew off into the heavens, going Akatosh knows where.  </p><p>Eren did not retain all of himself when he turned, and sometimes the only way they could discern where he’d been was by the arrows he often brought home in his skin.  The workmanship would tell Jean where they’d been made, whether it was one of the main settlements, or a contingent of Stormcloak soldiers, or a band of thieves.  The Forsworn, sometimes.  The hunter did not like seeing arrows in Eren’s flesh any more than Levi did, but he kept each and every one in a chest at the foot of their bed.  Levi asked once why he did not just use them as ammunition in his hunts.</p><p><i>To remind myself that they would take everything from us, </i>Jean said, and Levi did not ask anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A26/gifts).



> This is a fic I wrote for A26 for a giveaway on tumblr. It was supposed to be around 1.5k words, a one shot.
> 
> I can fucking FEEL you guys laughing at me right now.
> 
> Anyway. Set in the skyrim universe, but if you've never played, it's not hard to understand. In one of the chapters that follows, there will be oviposition, or egg laying. You are warned, my friends.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Also, I shamelessly stole the idea of a dragon shapeshifter purring from James, or wishingsebastianstanwasmyman, and his fic [Consumption.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5869744/chapters/13529071) It's dragon shifter eruriren, and you need to go read it. Plus all the rest. It's for your own good.

There was an uneven circular patch of straw underneath Levi, the only part of the cabin’s roof not covered in snow, spreading out around him.  He was not cold despite the frigid temperatures, one of the perks of being a mage he supposed.  As long as he had magicka anyway, and Levi really needed to be conserving it at the moment.  But he hated being fucking cold, so he let out the smallest tendril of power to keep himself warm and hold the snow at bay.  It fell softly around him, fluttering erratically in the air but evaporating into nothingness before it reached his sphere of invisible heat.  Levi stared up at the stars, the sun having set long ago.  Both of the moons hung bright in the sky, the larger of the two full while the smaller was waning.  It would have been beautiful under normal circumstances, but right then Levi was scowling at it.

 

Then Jean pulled himself up from below, snagging the edge of the rooftop and landing in a crouch next to Levi.  The mage startled briefly, caught by surprise.  He’d been watching the sky above so hard he’d lost track of his surroundings.  Were he not perched on his own roof such a thing would have been dangerous.  But they’d laid enough traps nearby, both magickal and mundane in nature, that no one would be catching them unaware.

 

Not to mention the skulls of various origin that Eren liked to hang from the trees on the narrow paths that twisted through the mountain around them.  They tended to repel any hunters that strayed too close, and made bandits think very hard about whether they wanted to pursue their course.  It did not matter how many times Levi took the bones down.  Eren would string them up again without fail, like macabre ornaments in a Saturnalia tree.   _ Instinct,  _ he said, and Levi just wrinkled his nose at Eren’s makeshift windchimes, clattering brokenly through the forest with every breeze.

 

Levi shot Jean a glare, first for surprising him, and then the expression darkened further when he realized the blonde’s hair was still damp from a recent bath.

 

“What the fuck, Jean.  You can’t be out here all wet, it’s freezing.  You are going to get sick again, and it’s going to be your own fault this time, and you know I don’t have the right shit to make you a healing potion that would work.”  

 

Levi could wield healing magick, but it only worked on injuries, not illness.  The hunter was also pretty resistant to potions.  They did not usually take, and that was a good thing most of the time.  If a bandit hit Jean with a poison arrow, or one dipped in venom of some sort, he could shrug off the effects fairly easily.  It also meant the herbs and ingredients Levi could grind up into healing potions were almost useless.  Jean was on his own if he fell sick again, and he’d only recently gotten over a fairly serious flu he caught when he went to trade in the nearest village.  He returned feverish and breathless, and Levi and Eren had sat next to his bedside, sharing worried glances as he dropped deeper into sickness.  The latter shuddered the whole time, letting out little growls unaware, the force of his own magick trying to swallow him whole.

 

Trying to force his change as it always did when he stayed in human form too long.  To make emerald wings split open his back, and scales crawl over his skin, bones twisting and body writhing until he stood not a man but a dragon.  

 

Jean made a dismissive sound at Levi, nestling in front of him and easing between the mage’s knees until his back rested against Levi’s chest.  

 

“Keep me warm then, asshole.  S’all you’re good for anyway.”  

 

Levi smacked Jean in the side of the head before winding his arms around the hunter, forcing more of his magick out to keep Jean warm.  

 

“Like you’re good for anything either.  Why did you even go hunting again, anyway?  We have enough jerky and furs to last until the sky falls, Jean.  You just got back from trading.  There’s so much food we can’t even store any more.”  Jean shrugged, letting his head fall back on Levi’s shoulder, both of them staring up into the night.

 

“I bagged two more snow foxes.  Skinned them, tossed the meat on the way back.  Enough white pelts to make another blanket now.  I know how much you liked the other one.”  

 

Levi’s throat went tight at the memory of Eren bleeding over soft, bright fur after being shot full of arrows as he flew in his dragon form a few months back.  Ruining it, and Levi had literally not spared a second thought for the blanket he’d loved sleeping under.  Eren had lived, thanks mostly to Levi’s magick, and they’d burned the bloodstained fur shortly after.  He’d wondered why Jean left all those white fox pelts behind when he went to trade.   Now that Levi had his answer affection shot warm and fierce through his chest.

 

“You didn’t have to do that.”  Jean shrugged again at Levi’s words, and they both let their eyes roam the horizons in silence for awhile.  The hunter sighed eventually, a sound Levi felt down in his bones, impatient and frustrated.

 

“It’s been eight days.  Where is he?”  Levi let his hands come up, ostensibly to toy with Jean’s hair, but really he was trying to dry it faster.  His magick was always more concentrated in his hands, and he worked them through Jean’s damp locks in slow, soothing motions.

 

“He fought the change for too long.”  It was true, even if it did not answer Jean’s question.

 

Eren had to take his dragon form at least once a month, magick overwhelming him and forcing him to turn.  If he changed more often Eren could transform back at will, but it was dangerous to roam the skies as a dragon.  He could not just stay earthbound in a shift.  He’d  _ tried _ .  So Eren waited as long as he could, willing the power down inside him, and then once a month he let it take over.  Eren turned into a dragon, nuzzled hard into Levi and Jean, and then flew off into the heavens, going Akatosh knows where.  

 

Eren did not retain all of himself when he turned, and sometimes the only way they could discern where he’d been was by the arrows he often brought home in his skin.  The workmanship would tell Jean where they’d been made, whether it was one of the main settlements, or a contingent of Stormcloak soldiers, or a band of thieves.  The Forsworn, sometimes.  The hunter did not like seeing arrows in Eren’s flesh any more than Levi did, but he kept each and every one in a chest at the foot of their bed.  Levi asked once why he did not just use them as ammunition in his hunts.

 

_ To remind myself that they would take everything from us _ , Jean said, and Levi did not ask anymore.

 

Jean shifted restlessly again, and Levi could feel him brooding even without seeing his face.

 

“He shouldn’t have fought it so hard.  Then he’d be back already.  It was stupid of him.  The longer he stays in the air that way, the more danger he’s in.”  Levi tugged on Jean’s hair, hard, before continuing his petting of those light, silky strands.

 

“You were sick.  We thought you were dying, Jean, I was ready to pull out my necromancy spellbooks and send Eren after a fucking bandit to sacrifice.  It’s not his fault he was worried.  He cares about you.”

 

_ He loves you _ , is what Levi wanted to say, but Jean didn’t react very well to those words most of the time.  The hunter let out a rough breath, shoulders going tense against Levi, and the mage knew he was feeling guilty.  As though he’d gotten sick on purpose, just to force Eren to stay in his human form longer than he should, fretting over him.  Jean hated it when the shifter was gone, even more than Levi did.  Normally Eren disappeared for three or four days at a time, and it felt like an eternity.  Not knowing where he was, what he was doing, if he was safe.

 

It had been twice that long.  Levi didn’t blame him for getting antsy.  Now that Jean had shaken off the last vestiges of his illness he was full of nervous energy, and if Jean made more arrows or sharpened his blades one more fucking time, Levi might lose his shit.

 

Then a sound they would both recognize anywhere split open the skies, a roar that would have anyone who heard it running for cover.

 

Levi and Jean broke out into wide smiles, leaping down to the ground in unison and looking back towards the heavens.  A shadow slid over Masser, the larger of the two moons looming above them, and the silhouette was both familiar and welcome.

 

Emerald wings, and a long tail, scales like gemstones shimmering in the night.  Eren was nowhere near as large as a normal dragon, but he was bigger than any bear or troll.  Stronger, too, as he was quick to tell them.  They watched him slowly descend, and when Eren landed before the pair the ground shook underneath them.  Then he turned to face them, bright eyes blinking slow, and that bestial face twisted into something like a smile.

 

Levi and Jean were on him in an instant, the hunter jumping onto Eren’s back to wrap his arms around the dragon’s long neck, while Levi stood in front of his face and made a beckoning motion.  Eren leaned down obligingly, letting out pleased rumbling purr as he nudged his head roughly into Levi’s stomach.  The mage scratched at Eren’s warm scales, laying his face over the dragon’s forehead, one hand sliding up and down over Eren’s throat.  Levi could feel him purring, could sense the vibrations in his fingers.  Jean had his face buried in Eren’s shoulder blades, and the mage was wide eyed in surprise.

 

Jean never greeted Eren this way.  Levi did, always, but Jean held back.  Waited until Eren took his human form, and Levi knew it was because he did not want to appear overeager.  _  I didn’t even notice you were gone,  _ he always said, and Eren just smiled at the words.  He could smell the falsity in them, a dragon’s nose picking out the lie, and that was more than enough for Eren.

 

Now…  Jean clung to his back, breath gone ragged, and only then did Levi realize just how worried he’d been about their dragon.

 

Levi pressed a kiss right between Eren’s eyes, and when they came open again he spoke, voice soft and pleased.

 

“Welcome home, love.”

  
The rumble he got in response said more than words could, and Levi couldn’t help but smile.


	2. Hunter's Nest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get kinky in bizarre ways here. This is the weirdest thing I've ever written. I'm just warning you guys...

He could feel Eren breathing underneath him, the gentle rise and fall soothing down all of Jean’s frayed edges. The soreness in his muscles fell away in that instant, no longer protesting the way Jean had pushed himself too hard in the wake of his illness. Wandering through the trees with the barest hint of a wheeze lingering in his lungs had not been one of Jean’s best ideas, the cold eating through him like a living thing, arms trembling under the weight of his favorite bow. He should have waited a while longer before heading out on another hunt, but Eren was still gone, his absence sitting on Jean’s chest like a stone. When the blonde woke up that morning alone in bed, Levi already tending to the animals they kept, he found he could not stay beneath those furs a second longer. 

Could not sit idle within the familiar heat and safety of their cabin while Eren roamed cold, unfriendly skies. Still up there because of Jean, and all those days he’d spent lost in fever dreams, his lovers nothing more than stuttering hallucinations at his bedside.

So he’d donned his warmest hunting gear and set off into the woods, feet silent even over the new fallen snow, eyes searching the underbrush for the telltale flash of white fur. Jean had planned on heading back home after bagging the foxes he needed for Levi’s blanket, but hours later when the pelts were carefully folded away into his pack and ready to be cleaned and tanned, his feet still carried him forward. Up into the trees, the rattle in his chest louder with every strained breath he took, and only when he crested the peak of the nearby overlook did Jean realize what he’d been doing.

Heading to high ground to scan the horizon.

Trying to catch a glimpse of Eren up in the skies, wings glittering under the evening light. 

Jean hated to admit how much he missed the dragon shifter when he was gone. Partly because of the smug look Eren got on his face when Levi greeted the brunet, all eagerness, no hesitation. He basked in their affection, lavishing his own on Levi and Jean in kind, and it made the hunter feel out of place in his own skin. It wasn’t that he didn’t love Eren and Levi, because he did. Fiercely. Viciously.

He loved them too much, and Jean knew if he ever lost one of them, he would be broken in ways that time could not mend. They owned pieces of the hunter that he could never get back, parts that would be useless to him outside of Eren’s chest. Bits of Jean that would wither without the warmth of Levi’s mouth.

Jean would never be complete on his own again, and he was still getting used to the way the idea sat warm in his guts. The way his weakness felt like a strength when he lay under their furs at night, Eren’s hand in Jean’s hair and Levi’s legs tangled with his own.

The way being owned by them made Jean free.

He could not find the words to tell them these things, how they’d broken Jean to rebuild him into something more. That when he was in his hunter’s nest high in the trees, the quiet so thick he could hear his heart beating, all Jean thought of was them. Levi and the worry he disguised with annoyance, hands rough in a calculated way as they healed Jean’s wounds. Levi’s voice as he scolded Eren, telling the shifter how stupid he was for being careless before draining his magicka so low the mage passed out from exertion trying to heal him. 

Eren and his selflessness, the way he always put Levi and Jean before himself when it really mattered. He would eat the last of the fruit in their storehouse with a toothy smile, and always managed to end up in the most comfortable part of the mattress, no matter who slept in the middle.

He would also jump in front of arrows headed for Jean, or eat a face full of magic someone threw at Levi. Would go out to fetch more firewood when the snow was deep enough to swallow him whole. 

Would head into town with eyes alight and scales creeping over his arms to get stronger potions while Levi tried in vain to heal Jean with magick that would not obey him.

Jean could not find the words. Could not make his lips form the _‘I love you’s’_ that sat heavy on the back of his tongue when he looked at his lovers, and when they said it to him as though it was nothing at all, Jean always felt weak.

With Eren finally under his hands, though, scales smooth against Jean’s fingertips, muscles rippling as Levi murmured soft praises into the dragon’s ear…

The words were there. Some of them, anyway. Spilling out between them, and Jean couldn’t have kept them back if his life depended on it.

“I missed you, stupid. Why’d you stay gone so long?”

Eren’s long neck twisted, head swiveling around to blink those wide green eyes at Jean, and he eased the hunter off his back in one smooth motion. Levi backed away, standing next to Jean and watching as Eren pulled his wings in tight against his body. They both knew what was coming, and no matter how many times they saw it, Eren’s shift was never anything less than beautiful.

Breathtaking. Magickal, in the literal sense of the word.

Green light shimmered around him, and the first thing to go was his wings. They folded down into his skin as though they’d never existed at all, and then Eren got smaller, limbs pulling in, tail shortening. Another shivering veridian flash, magick coiling like smoke around the shifter, and then Eren was mostly human. 

There were still emerald scales crawling over his forearms from elbow to wrist, shining across the most prominent part of his cheekbones, easing down the sides of his throat. On the outside of his thighs, splayed over his hips, the scales shining in the moonlight. Eren’s eyes glowed bright, light strobing from them to illuminate the night in ethereal shades of green around the dragon. 

At that point it was anybody’s guess just how far Eren would be able to shift into his human form before his mating instinct kicked in, as it always did when he returned to his lovers after all those days away. Sometimes he was fully a man, no scales to be seen, eyes spectacularly green but not inhuman.

Sometimes he took them with teeth too sharp for his mouth and fingers still tipped with claws, tongue coiling long and serpentine from between his lips.

Even fully shifted, some parts of Eren were never quite human, and Jean’s mouth went dry at the sight of him standing there. More animalistic than last time, a bit toothy, eyes aglow. Scales on his legs and face, but no claws on his fingers. Arousal hard where it jutted out into the air, a part of him that was always _dragon,_ shaped very differently from Jean and Levi’s own. Thicker at the base, longer than it had any right to be, tapering slightly as it reached the tip. There were ridges running up both sides, and the crown was split further than a human’s slit. The fluid that already leaked from him had the barest hints of blue to it, not very noticeable in the evening light.

It would be noticeable streaked over Jean’s abdomen, or leaking from between Levi’s thighs, pale color contrasting against their skin. If either of the men tasted it, they would be slaves to lust. Levi had never in all his travels seen an aphrodisiac more potent than Eren’s essence. Both of them would be messy with it before the night was over, the fluid drying on their skin and salty in their mouths, Levi and Jean filled with Eren’s seed.

Among other things.

The first time he’d claimed them both, they hadn’t known what to expect exactly, and he’d not been in any shape to warn them. Levi told Eren he would always be welcome within their walls, that their house was his home.

That their bed had a place for him in it. That they were lonely without the dragon there.

That they wanted him, too, and Eren had shoved his face in close to their throats one at a time and breathed in deep. Taking in the scent of their want, he’d told them later. Making sure they were truly ready to mate. He found them eager and honest in their desire, willing and needy and aching for him.

Then he’d gone bright eyed and beastly and carried them to bed, one tossed over each shoulder, growling all the while. They’d expected the sharp sting of teeth in their throats and the rough way Eren twisted them this way and that. Positioning them just how he liked, nipping possessively at their skin, all wet kisses and clinging hands. Jean had been ready to work Levi open for Eren, and to let the mage do the same to him, especially considering those pointed claws on Eren’s fingers at the time. One slick swipe of that blue fluid leaking from Eren’s crown had them ready for the dragon,however. Relaxed and burning with need, desperate for the shifter to split them wide.

Levi had spread his thighs for Eren first, and he’d taken him with barely restrained violence. Neither of them were surprised, really.

The mage was surprised when Eren climaxed, following Levi into blissful euphoria, and his cock swelled up at the base to knot them together. 

He was even more surprised when the first of Eren’s eggs eased out of the shifter’s arousal and into him. One after another, five in total, that particular time at least. The mage quaked and mewled the whole time, shivering around Eren’s length, overwhelmed with sensation. Levi came a second time during the process, Eren’s seed bringing him to orgasm, keeping him relaxed until all his eggs were spent.

When Eren’s knot released, he’d snaked that dragon’s tongue inside of Levi and eased them out one by one, laying them gingerly on a fur that had fallen down next to the bed. Each time he returned from his flight as a dragon, Eren released his eggs inside of one of them. Usually Levi, because he took it better than the hunter. The idea of it unsettled Jean, even if in practice it was not so bad. The dragon’s eggs were infertile unless they were received by a willing female dragon shifter, but Jean still let Levi take his place beneath Eren first.

The mage seemed to fucking like it, after all. 

Once Eren shook off the last tendrils of green magick his eyes settled on Jean, and the shifter opened his mouth wide and popped his jaw before striding forward to wrap the blond in a tight hug. Jean returned it immediately, hands cool against Eren’s warm skin, face buried in his shoulder. He felt the dragon reach out, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Levi there, pressing soft kisses against Eren’s hand. Then the mage was tugged in, too, and they all stood together as the snow fell around them. Eren’s hair on his face, Levi’s hand in his clothes. Jean was not cold, but whether it was Levi’s magic or Eren’s heat, he didn’t really know.

When it was the three of them, Jean never knew which one was keeping him warm. He wondered if he kept them warm, too, in a way that did not involve heat. If he warmed them somewhere inside.

Eren’s voice was quiet in his ear, low and rough. Not quite a growl, but it was a close thing, and Jean shuddered at the sound of it.

“I missed you too, Jean.”

Jean’s eyes stung, and his throat felt tight. He hid his face in Eren’s hair, and swallowed around nothing, and thought about how empty their bed felt without the dragon in it.

How afraid he’d been that it would always be so.

“I know you did.”

Jean’s voice was higher than he’d intended, cracking over the words. They came out more broken than cocky, but Levi and Eren just held him tighter.

They stood there for a long while, the moons above them brilliant in the sky. Then Levi nudged Jean and Eren towards the door, and they went willingly, his long fingers tangled with theirs. Leading them, as he so often was, and Jean did not mind following.

He’d follow Levi anywhere, as long as Eren was next to him.


	3. Beast of Burden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Oviposition, knotting, and just so many fluids. I'm gonna go hide now.

Upon crossing over the threshold into their cabin, Eren’s eyes roved across everything in sight, taking it all in.  His instincts were still running high, demanding he make sure their home was secure, that his mates were safe.  Not that they weren’t capable of protecting themselves, Jean and Levi had been doing just fine long before Eren showed up in their lives.  Between Jean’s steel and arrows and Levi’s spells, the two of them were formidable in a fight.

 

That didn’t mean they took care of themselves the way they should when he wasn’t around.  Both of them seemed to think as long as they weren’t bleeding or hungry or cold everything was fine.  Sure enough Jean’s hunting gear was piled by the door, still wet with freshly melted snow.  He’d been at death’s door when Eren left him a week ago, his fever just starting to ease off, only Jean’s scent giving any indication of his illness retreating.  It was that barely perceptible improvement which soothed Eren’s dragon enough to allow him to shift, assured that Levi would be able to nurse Jean back to health.  

 

Just over a week, and Jean was already traipsing through frigid snowfall to hunt in spite of their overflowing storehouse of meat and grain and produce, their coffers full of coins, their bed heavy with new furs.  His mates had already kicked off their boots and were working on the rest of their clothes when Eren picked Jean up with a growl, tossing him on the bed and prowling up his body.

“You went out hunting.”  His voice was guttural, and Jean scowled at him, even with traces of lust creeping into his scent.

 

“I’m a hunter.  We tend to do that you know, go hunting.”

 

Eren bared his teeth, roughly tugging off what remained of Jean’s clothing until they were skin on skin.  Levi merely watched, eyes shining and amused as he took his time getting undressed.  Eren bit down on Jean’s throat, nipping just hard enough to hold his attention, before hissing out words against his jaw.

 

“You almost died.  You’re supposed to be getting your strength back, not hiking up the fucking mountain.  You have no business wandering around in the cold when there’s no need for it.  What were you  _ doing? _  We have food, we have furs, we have coin.”

 

Eren pinned him with a disapproving stare, watching emotions flit over Jean’s face, annoyance and irritation warring with the desire that Eren could smell roiling in him.  Then his eyes went soft, his muscles loose, everything in Jean drowned in tones of surrender.

 

“We didn’t have you.  I went to the overlook.  I was waiting for you.”  

 

And just like that Eren had lost, because Jean didn’t  _ say  _ such things.  Didn’t look at him with such raw want.

 

Didn’t leave himself vulnerable to the sweep of Eren’s gaze, all of him open and honest and so beautiful Eren could feel it in chest.

 

It fucking hurt, how much he loved Jean, and Eren wanted to live with the ache of it for the rest of his life.

 

Eren kissed him hard, shivering when Jean’s hands came up, fingers tracing the edges of the scales on his cheeks.  Lovingly, like he was memorizing the pattern there.  As though he was learning their shapes for the first time when in reality Jean could probably sketch them unfailingly with his eyes closed.  When Jean arched up into him Eren looped an arm around the small of his back, forcing him closer.  Their hips were flush against each other, both of them hard and throbbing, but it didn’t seem important.  

 

Jean’s lips were important right then, hot and demanding on Eren’s own.  His palms slipping down Eren’s throat, around Eren’s back to cling to his shoulders.

 

They didn’t notice Levi had crawled on the bed until he was taking them both in hand, stroking them together, slow and tortuous.  Eren broke the kiss to moan, still gasping into Jean’s mouth, but then Levi let go of them all too soon.  When he lifted his hand his fingers were dripping with Eren’s pale blue slick, more of it than there should be, a mess over his knuckles.  Then his tongue darted out, lithe and wet and eager, and Eren was on fire inside.

 

It didn’t matter how many times Eren watched, he would never get used to the sight of Levi lapping up his precome like he needed it to survive.  Levi knew what it did, knew what he was getting himself into when he swallowed down Eren’s seed.  Knew he would be mindless soon, desperate and aching.  That he would shatter into wanton pieces if Eren didn’t touch him, didn’t take him.

 

Didn’t own him.

 

Jean knew what consuming that visceral part of Eren meant, too.  He kissed Levi anyway, pearlescent blue still shining on Levi’s lips, both of them already starting to writhe as the fluid vanished between their mouths.  Eren was content to watch them at first, as he always was, something deep inside of him calmed by seeing Jean and Levi lose themselves in each other.  But his seed was already at work doing its job, seeping into their bloodstream until they were pliant and and needy, and Eren could only tend to one of them at a time.  When he was newly changed from his dragon form after so much time away, there was no uncertainty between the three of them about who went first.  

 

Eren took hold of Levi and shifted him away from Jean, pressing his back into the furs of their bed and settling between his thighs.  They separated reluctantly, Jean’s mouth trailing down Levi’s throat as Eren took Levi’s lips with his own.  Jean ground himself idly against Levi’s hip, hand moving under his knee to help Eren spread him open wider.  There would be hickeys from Jean’s mouth on Levi’s throat soon, and Eren purred contentedly at the thought of it, his mates’ marks on one another.

 

Levi’s kisses were already becoming urgent, skin flushed and shining with sweat, and Eren took pity on him.  Took himself in hand, rubbing the wet crown of his cock between Levi’s cheeks, spreading slick over his entrance.  Eren could feel Levi relaxing, opening for him in the wake of his seed, but he pressed two fingers into him to be sure.  They slipped in effortlessly, no hint of resistance, no trace of a stretch.  He scissored his fingers anyway, teasing at Levi’s prostate just to make him shake.  

 

Levi whined into Eren’s lips, fucking down onto Eren’s hand shamelessly, clutching at his hair and squirming.  If he hadn’t been so overwhelmed by that animal part of himself, Eren would have dragged things out.  Would have waited until Levi was a fucking mess, begging and tearful and overwhelmed.  The dragon in him was too strong in that moment, and would not allow it.

 

_ Our mate needs us now, _ and Eren pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock, pressing into Levi in one slow, smooth motion.  He eased back from their kiss to watch Levi’s face, and it was just as perfect then as it had been the first time.  

 

Levi fell apart beautifully.  So did Jean, when he had him on his back in their bed, but Eren usually had to fight for every inch of it.  Had to coax out every groan, every shudder, every gasp and twitch and shiver.  Jean made Eren work to tear him down, and each time he left Jean panting and boneless and sated it felt like Eren had won a battle.  But Levi just  _ gave in,  _ as soon as Eren’s hands were on him.  It wasn’t better, or worse, that his mates were so different in the ways they let him love them.

 

Still, it was incredibly satisfying to see Levi’s whole world crash down around him, to feel him quake as Eren seated himself to the hilt.  By the  _ Divines, _ it seemed like an eternity since he’d taken either of them, and Eren wasn’t going to last long.  That was okay, because by the looks of it Levi wasn’t going to last either, if the way he was leaking drops of precome onto his muscled stomach was any indication.  

 

Jean had fisted Levi’s arousal and started stroking, still rutting absently into Levi’s side.  He painted every part of Levi he could reach with kisses, his cheek and his neck and his shoulders, Jean’s breath starting to come faster.   

 

When Eren began moving Levi whimpered like a wounded animal, throwing his head back, his mouth falling open.  Already wrecked, and Eren rocked into him hard, unable to stop himself from fucking Levi viciously into their furs.   It was almost too much already, but Eren could not slow down, not with the wash of need pressing down on him.

 

Not with the pressure building up somewhere in his stomach, coiling and tight and ready to burst free.

 

He bent Levi in half, shoving his knees down into their mattress and picking up his pace.  Levi didn’t seem to mind, mewling out pitiful noises and blindly seeking out Jean’s mouth.  Jean obliged him, their kiss messy and broken, the two struggling to stay connected through Eren’s brutal thrusts.  He barely noticed when Levi came over Jean’s fingers, only realizing he’d finished when Levi’s muscles went tight around him.  Eren did not ease back, instead moving faster, harder, burying himself impossibly deeper.  Everything was too hot and perfectly slick and all for him, and Eren’s hips started stuttering as he chased his climax.

 

It hit him unmercifully, starting at the base of his spine and twisting over him until he couldn’t see straight.  He ground himself into Levi as hard as he could, groaning when his knot began to swell up at the base of his shaft to tie them together.

 

The shakes came over him then, and he shoved his face into Levi’s throat and whined in unison with him at the warm gush of seed that surged out of his arousal.  Not only seed, though.

 

The first of Eren’s eggs slipped past his knot.  Down his shaft, out of the crown of his cock and into Levi.  It wasn’t much bigger than the eggs that sat in their pantry, but it felt larger than it was as it settled deep into his mate.  Eren tried to whisper assurances to Levi, tell him how good he was being, but the words wouldn’t come out.  The sensation of orgasm didn’t fade as it normally would have once they were knotted.

 

He’d be lost in it for as long as it took his eggs to finish dropping.  Levi too, Eren’s biology keeping him submerged in the throes of ecstasy to keep him loose and pleased and receptive.  

 

Jean picked up Eren’s slack, stroking Levi’s sweat damp hair out of his face and shushing him as the second of Eren’s eggs eased out.   _ ‘You’re doing so well, so perfect, just a little longer,’  _ and Jean continued working Levi’s still-hard arousal.  Pearls of seed dripped continuously from his shaft, and Jean ran his thumb through the liquid to rub wet circles into Levi’s crown.  

 

Eren clung to Levi like his life depended on it, spine bending forward, jaw shaking.  He felt the third egg squeezing down his shaft, and when it slid past his crown Levi called his name in a mewling gasp.

 

_ “Eren…”  _

 

All he could do was growl in response, eyes wrenched shut so tightly it was painful, mouth open against Levi’s skin.  He could feel his slick leaking from around his knot, dripping messy onto the inside of Levi’s thighs.  Eren scooped some of it up onto his fingers, blindly pawing at Jean until he found his hip.  Slipped his fingers down, down, between Jean’s legs to tease at his entrance.  It would have been amusing, just how quickly Jean threw his thighs apart and rutted into the touch.

 

Would have been amusing if it wasn’t so fucking  _ sexy, _ the way Jean rocked against his hand, eager and ready and  _ his. _

 

Eren massaged his slick into Jean, and tried not to hiss as a fourth egg pressed out of him and into Levi.  There were so many he could feel them nudging against his cock now, not quite enough room for all of them along with his shaft.  When Eren managed to pry open his lids, Levi had tears of overstimulation falling down his face, streaking over his cheeks.  

 

He was so _ full.   _ Eren couldn’t see the swell of the eggs from the outside, but he could feel them when he pressed his palm flat against Levi’s abdomen, just over the jut of his messy cock.  The skin there was obscene with come, Eren’s hand slipping through it, the hard outlines of his eggs  barely tangible through the muscle and flesh.  

 

Eren couldn’t mate Levi or Jean, not in the true biological sense of the word.  There was nothing to be gained from spilling his eggs into them this way.  It was involuntary, something his body did on its own, and if Eren could spare Levi this bizarre aspect of himself, he would.  He had no desire to have children, and he certainly did not mourn the loss of such a thing when he found Levi and Jean and realized there was no one else for him but them.

 

It didn’t stop his instincts from snarling at the rightness of being knotted to them.  Didn’t stop that primitive place inside him from reveling in the feel of his eggs within his mate.  Didn’t stop the dragon that lived in his chest from roaring _ yes, my mate, full of me, as it should be. _

 

Eren would die a thousand deaths before he told either of them just how euphoric it made him.  It was bad enough that he couldn’t conceal how obviously he enjoyed the act itself.  He would have been more troubled by it had Levi not seemed to like it just as much as he did, if not more so.  When he felt the last of his eggs slide into Levi, both of them trembling against each other, Jean’s words soft in their ears, Eren’s knot subsided all at once.

 

It shrank down, Eren’s shaft still hard as he pulled out, the scent of Jean’s desire in the air keeping him from going soft.  Pale blue seed dripped out of Levi, and when Eren took him in, he looked absolutely filthy.  Jean’s bites on his throat, Eren’s come slicking between his legs, his own fluids streaked across his stomach.  Cheeks pink and hair wild, eyes blown dark and shining.  

 

Writhing, even in the absence of Eren’s cock, because Levi was still ruthlessly full.  Eren nudged Jean’s thighs apart, working two fingers into him as he watched Levi twist and whimper.  

 

Then Jean shoved Eren on his back and straddled him, and before Eren could even blink Jean was sinking down onto his arousal.  Eren was oversensitive from knotting Levi, from his eggs dropping, and every little movement was beautiful agony.

 

Jean knew it, too.  He wasn’t gentle as he started riding Eren, needy from the dragon’s seed and unwilling to wait.

 

Unwilling to let Eren tease and torment him, as he was wont to do.  

 

Jean rocked his hips artfully, stroking his own cock in time with his thrusts, giving Eren no quarter.  Took him apart, just as he’d taken apart Levi, and Eren would have it no other way.

 

Levi nuzzled into Eren’s side, thighs spread wide, guiding Eren’s fingers down to his stretched hole.  Asking for what he needed without words, and even if Jean was making it impossible to think, it was Eren’s duty to take care of Levi, too.

 

He pressed three fingers into Levi as Jean fucked him mindless, and they didn’t delve very far before brushing up against an egg.  Eren eased it out and dropped it onto the furs on the floor next to their bed, trying not to come then and there.  

 

The  _ sounds  _ Levi made.  The look in Jean’s eye as he took what was his.  The feel of Jean and Levi’s overheated skin as they moved against him.

 

Their scent and their touch and their taste was too much, and Eren didn’t deserve them.

 

He worked his eggs out of Levi one at a time, growling at the way Levi whined and shook and twitched around his fingers, Eren never ceasing to meet Jean thrust for thrust.   There would be bruises on Jean’s hip from how tightly Eren gripped it with his free hand, and neither Eren nor Jean would allow Levi to heal them.

 

They all wanted to wear their lust on their skin, etched in shades of black and blue, as undeniable as the sunrise.

 

Once Levi was finally empty, the last of Eren’s eggs pulled free, he went slack on the bed next to his lovers.  Levi watched with hazy fucked out eyes as Jean gyrated atop Eren, gasping for breath and totally unabashed.  It felt like an eternity, but it wasn’t very long before Jean shook out his climax over Eren’s stomach, calling his name and collapsing against him.

 

Eren followed him over the edge with a shout, his knot swelling up again, no eggs left in him to fill Jean with.

 

Jean made no effort to move from on top of Eren.  Laid there, dead weight on Eren’s chest.  It was hard to breathe.  Too hot, and Jean was too heavy, and Levi was plastered to Eren’s side so tightly that he could not move without dislodging one of them.

 

“Welcome home, Eren.”

 

Jean sounded like he’d been eating glass, voice ragged and low and sore.  Eren smiled, and pressed a kiss to his cheek, snaking an arm around Levi to pull him closer.

 

“Missed both of you,” Eren said, but no one else heard it.

 

His mates were both asleep.  He listened to them breathe, and traced patterns on their skin, and inhaled their scents into his lungs.  When his knot finally went down he wiped them with warm, wet washcloths.  Put more wood on the fire, and drew fresh water for the basin beside the bed.  Eren tugged the stained furs out from beneath Levi and Jean, fetching clean blankets from the closet to lay over the pair before climbing in between them.

 

When he slept it was dreamless, and deep, and just before he surrendered to it Eren sent up a silent thanks to the Divines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not done with this particular universe, but any additions will be added as one shots, so for now it will be marked as complete. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I will, as always, shamelessly demand feedback. You can also yell at me on [tumblr.](http://sciencefictioness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
